Teddy only wants Daddy
by Charlottelovesshadesofgrey
Summary: This is just a littel something about Ana and Teddy one night when Christian isn't at home. Just a littel love about Ana, Christian and Teddy. I am not at summerys :) I hope you will enjoy :) Please read it :D


It was one of those nights. Teddy was now 6 weeks old and he wouldn't go to sleep. He was tired and fussy but refused to close his eyes. His eyes, blue like mine but the rest of him was just like his Daddy. From the reddish hair on this head to his little cute toes in their socks. I was nursing him while he looked at me with the look in his eyes, like he tries to say "Where the hell is Daddy tonight? I don't want to sleep without Daddy time". "Baby boy, believe me, I would wish Daddy to be home too, but he had to go to this trip and he will be back soon ok? But now, please try to sleep a bit". Again, he looks at me like he is trying to say "Not gonna happen". When he's finished with drinking I burp him. I sit in the rocking chair in Teddy's nursery, the chair that Christian got me, a special made on for me and Teddy. I remember it like it was yesterday. I was seven month pregnant, with a huge tummy and Teddy wouldn't stop kicking and doing stunts. I couldn't sleep. The next day Christian and I went to Grace and Carrick's house for dinner. I felt so uncomfortable sitting on the couch in the living room, so I got up and wandered through the house. I ended up in the music room. The Piano was in it, a huge sitting area and even more books. I've never been in here and I didn't know that Grace had two pianos, one here and one in the living room. I was intrigued and went further into the room. I saw a book I wanted to read for like a year and took it. But the I thought to myself the couch seems uncomfortable but then I saw the rocking chair. It was right under a lamp, so all I had to do was sit in there and enjoy a great book. I was just trying to get comfortable when my son decided it was time for his exercises. I turned and tried a different position, but it wouldn't stop him. I turned so much around that the rocking chair began rocking back and forth. It felt nice so I started rocking back and forth by myself. After a minute or so Teddy stopped. There was always a little soft kick, but nothing like the kicks before. So I rocked and rocked and soon I feel asleep. It was so peaceful. I don't know how much time passed before Christian eventually found me. As I opened my eyes I looked into stormy gray eyes, seeing the worriers because he couldn't find me. "Sorry I fell asleep in the rocking chair. It was the only thing that kept Teddy from kicking. I didn't mean to worry you", I told him while standing up and needing his hand to pull me up basically. He said nothing and hugged me like he hadn't seen me in a long time. As we went home and got to our bedroom, Teddy was back in exercise mode which meant I couldn't sleep again. The next morning, I was in such a bad temper, I thought I would rip Christians head for like no reason. But then I went into the living room and stopped in my tracks. There was a rocking chair in the middle of the room with a big baby blue bow around it. Also a card was attached, saying "To the most beautiful woman on earth. May this keep Teddy calm and you happy. I love you and Teddy" I cried while I was reading it. I felt strong arms around me, his hands lying on top of my huge baby belly. "Thank you, you are the best husband on this planet", I told Christian. "You most welcome, anything for you and the baby", he said while he bent down to kiss me.

It was the best part of this day. Form this day on, I would sit in the rocking chair for most of the day, reading, working, doing anything. Teddy was so calm and I got to sleep a lot better. Teddy wasn't the only one getting tired because of all the rocking. I took a nap from time to time while siting in the rocking char.

But now, I won't work anymore. Only if Christian is holding him and is siting in the rocking chair. I think it is Christians voice that makes Teddy happy and sleepy. Christian isn't here. He had to leave for some emergency thing in New York. So as Teddy tried to fight the battle with his eyes, and idea popped in my head. I took Teddy, checked his diaper and took him with me to our bedroom. Normally Christian was religious about taking Teddy not to our bed because there was so much danger in all the pillows and duvets and stuff. But today I didn't care. So I lay Teddy on the bed and put some pillows around him, so he can't fall of. Then I stripped only leaving my in my panties. I pulled out one of Christian T-Shirts that smelled like it. I pulled it on, took Teddy again and got finally into bed. The duvet was just at my hip as I placed Teddy in my chest. I knew it wasn't having the same, right Christian here for Teddy but at least he could sort of smell him. I pulled the duvet around Teddy, with one hand at his back and the other holding his hand, we both drifted into a deep sleep. After what seemed like 15 minutes I woke up again because of a sound. I my eyes adjusted to the dark room, I saw Christian sitting in one of the chairs we keep in our room. He looked so peaceful. I just looked at him, unable to move because of Teddy lying on me. Christian got rid of his suit and was just standing there with his boxers. He put on this PJ-pants and was about to get into bed, when Teddy stared to fuss. He was hungry again, so I stared nursing him right here in bed. Christian finally got into bed next to me, he watched in awe as Teddy attacked me and searched for food. After Teddy burped like a sailor, I was about to get him to the nursery again. But Christian held out his hands, asking me to give Teddy to him. I gave Teddy to Christian and he did the same I did a couple of hours ago, I lied Teddy on this bare chest, covered him up and smiled. The first time he spoke in this night. He said: "This is where I belong, my wife and my son. For nothing in this world I would trade it. I love you Ana and I love Teddy. Thank you for giving him to me". I teared up again. Damn hormones. "I love you and Teddy more than my life", I answered.

We both fell asleep, with Teddy in our bed on Christians chest.


End file.
